AU GOING AU
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Making a new life in another world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The war with the dark lord was hectic muggles and wizards alike were Slaughtered, the muggles were killed all over the world. Then it went to magical creatures and half breeds before the ICW stepped in, they gave me the training necessary to defeat him and I did in the summer of 1991 at just 18, he is the only person left in the entire world,about a week ago he found about 100 unbound house elves,he bound them to him. He took a inheritance test before the war took off and he is actually a pureblood, his mother comes from the Bayer family of Austria. Right now he is working on a ritual that will take him to a world where there is no war and fighting only just peace. When the house elves found out, they were able to modify it, master Harry we as house elves can take your properties with you said Dobby. How is that Possible asked Harry? We can can shrek down down and put them under a statis charm, you need large enough lands or ocean water in case of island or counties to take with you though.

He was shocked by this, Dobby I want you and the rest of elves to take all of the platinum, gold, silver and oil mines and fields in fact, I want you to take all of the land in Russia,China, Africa, UK,Australia,Brazil,Denmark / Iceland,Antarctica and India and after that I want you to put theses properties under the stasis charm for me,are the properties of the houses of Eveningshade, Emmrys Potter,Black,Bayer,Linfred,Fleamont,Pellinore,Roland,Peverell,Longbottom,Chambord,Krum,Longbottom,Lestrange,Gamp,Greengrass,Bones,Abbott,Ashwood,Davenport,Travers,Rosier,Spinks,Malfoy,Stacey,Moon,McMillian,Mckinnon,Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Slytherin,Rowle,Brown,Boot,Carrow,Flint,Hollins,Buckingham Palace,Balmoral castle,Windsor castle,Palace of Holyroodhouse,Kensington Palace,and Palace of Beaulieu along with their wealth under statis charm. Once you are finished with that put all of the factories under statis charm,after that work on the muggle science and technology including their cars and medicine the next week all of the elves spent all of their free time getting the properties in order for the trip across worlds. Dobby since you all are finished with that,go into the military bases and nasa to take their weapons,bombs,jets,tanks and space shuttle equipment and notes on theory of space traveling, After that start on all of the hospitals in the world both muggle and magical and after that the last thing I want you to bring the white house in went back to work getting the rest of these properties when about 1 day after they started again Dobby came to him with some news. Master Harry we have found numerous animals all over the world said Doddy, what type of animals asked Harry? Well there is from the magical side,dragons,griffins,unicorns,basilisks,acromantulas,abraxans,hippogriffs,phoenix's,aethonans, the non magical side we only found livestock like cows,pigs,chickens,goats,bulls,roosters,and we found some other animals like lions,tigers,bears,elephants,giraffes,regularwolves,horses,cats,hippopotamuses,dogs, and rhinoceroses. We have also found a cave of dwarfs and a field of centaurs master Harry voiced Dobby. Ok talk to them and tell them what I'm planning and see if they would like to come with me to this new world, we get right on it master Harry. They all agreed to go with Harry to this new world and they bought the rest of animals that was out in the world both magical and non magical world. Alright everyone the ritual is now ready and here goes nothing vigyél el egy olyan helyre, ahol nyugodtan lehet és nincs veszély,Harry and the elves all chanted and a big wormhole opens up. Alright everybody hurry up and go through and they all run through the gate with Harry as the last 1 through but not before he looks back at this world and thinks may you find peace someday.

Scene Change

Inside of wormhole Harry and the others are greeted by a beautiful african looking woman in her mid 40's. Hello Harry it's good to finally meet you said the woman, who and what are you voiced Harry? I'am known as the angel of destiny and the reason you are meeting me is because I owe you a thanks for getting rid of the dark lord. Harry your whole life turned out so wrong, your parents was supposed to have survived that night and you should have grown up in a happy and loving environment. That's why I'am here to give you the tools to be successful in your new world. The first thing I will give you is your ki energy manipulation will get a boost every time you train and is near death it will double(watch DBZ it's called zenkai). The second thing I will give you is the ability to take and give magic away meaning if someone is born a squib you can make them magical and if someone tries to harm you or your family you can take away their magic. Thirdly I will give you the ability to make dragon balls, they will grant you any 5 wishes as long you are powerful enough to grant tham.

Fourth I will take the lands of Russia,China, Africa, UK,Australia,Brazil,Denmark / Iceland,Antarctica and India combine them to make a single nation purely magical for you with all of these animals there for you. Next I will make all of these elves back to their right selves before they were curse to become slaves to the wizarding world(think of lord of the rings elves). Next I will make you a portal that will allow you to travel to different worlds. Next I will make the technology,science,space travel and medicine more advanced than any other in the entire universe, light years ahead of anything earth has and a combination of muggle and magical that the elves will be masters in. Next I will have all of your properties scattered across the world and country so that will save you the trouble. Next I want you to be proclaim as the king of this nation so your line will hold strong for years to come, he nodded his head yes, the country will be called Potter Isle.

The backstory we will tell is that you are descendant of the first son lord Potter who married Merlin and Arthuria pendragon's only grandchild Winter Emmry, they left the Britain to govern their own country. Wait Arthur was a girl yes she was, history does not tell you that part though and her and Merlin fell in love with each other. Next the palace I give you will be the capital of the nation Potter palace based on the palace of Madrid muggle royal palace. Lastly you will have a space shuttle with space trips that will let you go to different planets, but don't worry nobody with ill will can get into earth. Those are a lot things you are giving me what is the catch, there is no catch, I just want you to have a good life that was denied to you here. Ok I want a few things, first I want a time chamber where I can train inside with a gravity pull that can get 1,000,000 earth's gravity, ok what do you want as time difference, I want for every second outside world is equal to a year inside with no aging or aging if you want to. It is done, ok another thing I want is my nation can never be found by any muggle what's so ever, that will be find. Lastly I will open up my nation to the other magical nations of the world so they can see how a truly magical world runs with a 1,000,000 people already living there, that's fine. Good luck in your new world and know your parents, godfather will always be watching over you voiced the angel of destiny before she vanishes and they all are spit out of the wormhole.

He and elves stand up master Harry said a human voice and he looks at the elves and see's that they are no longer small like are human like with pointed ears, all of the men elves are tall with 6 pack abs and muscles. The women are some of the most beautiful creatures you will ever see,C and D-cup breasts, slim waists,flat stomachs,blonde,black,brunette hair and asses you can bounce galleons off of. Alright everyone let's head to the royal city and they all head up but something happens to them, they start to fly. Merlin we are all flying said Harry? They all fly for about 10 minutes before they land outside of the royal palace of Potter Isle. And it is truly a beautiful piece of work, they all go inside of the entrance to get a better look of the palace. For some reason my senses are telling me to go me to go to the third floor which they apparate to the third floor where the master bedroom is. They go and look around master called Winky look at this letter she said.

**Harry as a welcome gift I left you a spell book, it will show you how to lift the curses of the rest of the house elves of the world. It also has some other spells in the book that are long forgotten and was once lost to to this world, all your children and descendants will also have these powers also. You will also have the ability to do old religion known today as magic of the ancients, good luck Harry**

**Yours Truly Angel Of Destiny**

He looks at a couple of these spells

**Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi(Power, I receive a, to minister unto me) a ritual to sacrifice someone or living thing to get their power or ability -latin**

**Potestates antiquae clamor meus hic, et matrem suam naturam vires det mihi(****Powers of ancient ****hear**** my cry grant me the powers of mother nature)-latin**

**List of powers that you have that will have to be worked on**

**Absorption** \- The ability to trap a being or object inside an artifact.

**Adjusting** \- The ability to resist and fight through molecular powers.

**Advanced Electrokinesis** \- The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.

**Advanced Fire Throwing** \- The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.

**Advanced Telekinesis** \- An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

**Aerokinesis** \- The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind.

**Age Shifting** \- The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process; to become young.

**Agility** \- The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile.

**Apportation** \- The ability to teleport objects or people through space.

**Atmokinesis** \- The ability to control and manipulate _all _various aspects of the weather at will.

**Audible Inundation** \- The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices.

**Augmentation** \- The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities.

**Aura Choking** \- The ability to strangle someone through their own aura.

**Aura Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate auras.

**Calling** \- The ability to _call_ or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.

**Catoptromancy** \- The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors.

**Channeling** \- The ability to take control of and use the powers of others.

**Conjuring the Elements** \- The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning.

**Cryokinesis** \- The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold.

**Deflection** \- The ability to deflect the active powers of others.

**Deviation** \- The ability to return attacks back to where they came.

**Discord** \- The ability to create conflict between people.

**Divination** \- The practice of predicting the future.

**Dream Leaping** \- The ability to project into people's dreams and manipulate them.

**Electrokinesis** \- The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning.

**Empathy** \- The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. **Enchantment** \- The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual.

**Energy Balls** \- The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.

**Energy Beam** \- The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.

**Energy Blast** \- The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy.

**Energy Bolts** \- The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts and Laser Bolts.

**Energy Magic** \- The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired.

**Energy Projection** \- The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy.

Energy Balls

**Energy Sparks** \- The ability to shoot beams of energy sparks capable of vanquishing beings.

**Energy Waves** \- The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy.

**Enhanced Intuition** \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition.

**Enhanced Senses** \- The ability to have extremely advanced senses.

**Fear Amplification** \- The ability to amplify another being's fear.

**Fear Projection** \- A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.

**Fireballs** \- The ability to generate balls of fire.

**Fire Breathing** \- The ability to emit fire from one's mouth.

**Fire Throwing** \- The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.

**Flaming** \- A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons.

**Flight** \- An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to.

**Floating** \- The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around.

**Force Blasts** \- The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air.

**Force Fields** \- The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.

**Geokinesis** \- The ability to control earth and earth-based materials.

**Glamouring** \- The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user.

**Healing** \- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died.

**High Resistance** \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

**Hydrokinesis** \- The ability to create and manipulate water.

**Hyper Speed** \- The ability to move extremely fast.

**Hypnosis** \- The ability to put someone in a submissive trance.

**Immunity** \- The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm.

**Laser Bolts** \- The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact.

**Levitation** \- The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.

**Life Draining** \- The ability to drain the life force out of someone.

**Life Link** \- The ability to connect one's life with another.

**Light Darts** \- The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact.

**Lightning Teleportation** \- The ability to teleport through lightning.

**Molecular Acceleration** \- The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn.

**Molecular Combustion** \- The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust.

**Molecular Deceleration** \- The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being.

**Molecular Dispersion** \- The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level.

**Molecular Immobilization** \- The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized.

**Molecular Inhibition** \- The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice.

**Molecular Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level.

**Nature Enhancement** \- The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

**Orbing** \- The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs.

**Orb Shield** \- A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs.

**Portal Creation** \- The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes.

**Possession** \- The ability to control living beings by entering their body.

**Potion Making** \- The ability to make potions.

**Power Absorption** \- The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability.

**Power Containment** \- The ability to store and contain magical powers in white spheres, magical containers or other beings.

**Power Extraction** \- The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power.

**Power Granting** \- The ability to grant powers to another being.

**Power Manipulation** \- The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways.

**Premonition** \- The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those.

**Pressurization** \- The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull.

**Projection** \- The ability to project a desire to reality

**Projective Invisibility** \- The ability to make people and objects invisible.

**Projective Levitation** \- The ability to levitate other people and objects.

**Psychokinesis** \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.

**Pyrokinesis** \- The ability to generate and control fire.

**Pyromancy** \- The ability to spy on a target through fire, usually to gather information.

**Remote Orbing** \- The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them.

**Technopathy** \- The ability to control and manipulate technology.

Telekinesis

**Telekinesis** \- The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.

**Telekinetic Orbing** \- The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is used by Whitelighter-Witches.

**Telematerialization** \- The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects.

Telepathy

**Telepathy** \- The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others.

**Teleportation** \- The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space.

**Teleportation Manipulation** \- The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination.

**Temporal Stasis** \- The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself.

**Thermal Balls** \- The rare ability to create purple balls comprised of highly concentrated thermal energy.

**Thermal Blasts** \- The ability to fire powerful blasts of thermal energy from the hands.

**Thermokinesis** \- The ability to manipulate temperature.

**Time Travel** \- The ability to travel through time and space.

Master Harry calls Dobby this are a lot of powers that will take you a while to get use too, that why we will use the time chamber, we will set it for about 30 years because I want to make sure I have complete mastery over these abilities, well we might has well get to work on them as they all go to the time chamber.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

August 1st 1970

Chapter 2 Harry's POV

2 years have already passed since I been to this world and boy does this kingdom really is like out of a fairy tail. My citizens love me, my nation is more advanced than anything I have ever seen. Recently I have made contacts with other worlds, they are all magical too but unlike mine they do not have to hide what they are because their whole world is nation is still more advanced magically and science wise but not technology I have been sharing our magical and scientific discoveries with them while they have shared their technology with new ships can get to their planets now within 10 minutes instead of week long journeys we use have to take.I can make from hear to planets that would have taken me 200 years, I can get to them in just a few hours now. Our economy is thriving, the dwarfs are better bankers than the goblins and their crafting, mining and smithing would put the goblins out of business.

Today is the day that I will meet with the whole Potter family today, the first meeting I had with Lord Charlus Potter went good. At first he thought this was just a game to being played on him until he met me and so I was really a Potter. So I told him my back story and he was shocked that a nation like this existed and that Arthur was really a woman.I told him that I would like to meet with the rest of the family to discuss the future of the magical world with them and he agreed. So that is why he is standing in the formal meeting room waiting for the rest of them to come, knock knock, come in master Harry said Dobby they are here send them in said Harry. First comes Lord and Lady Potter Charlus Richard Potter and Dorea Virgo Potter nee Black, their son heir Hardwin Charlus Potter and Adara Lotus Potter nee Malfoy(she is Abraxas older sister) and their children James Hardwin Potter and his twin Jasmine Adara Potter.

Welcome I'm glad you all have made it, I'am King Hadrian Jameson Potter 8th, King of Potter Isle he says as he kisses Dorea,Adara and Jasmine hands while shaking Charlus,Hardwin and James hands. So you called all here today to talk about the affairs of the magical world said Charlus, yes I you know Charlus I have decided to open my nation up to the rest of the magical world, in 1 month I will go before the ICW to make myself known. I want to put up a bill that will see muggleborn children removed from their homes as infants and raised in a magical household. You want to kidnap children from their homes to be raised by strangers said a pissed off James, within reason. Muggleborn children are nothing more than children of squibs reentering this world. I believe a lot of the racism and discrimination comes from the fact they try to change our world without knowing the culture and history behind it. Actually that does make a lot of sense said Dorea, the muggleborns are ignorant of the wizarding world, if we can get them at a earlier age then it would not be so bad I believe. I agree with you mother said Hardwin, the muggleborns need to learn that what they are doing is not the right way of the magical world.

I can not believe you all would advocate for these kidnappings, the muggles have the right to raise their children the way they see fit voiced James. **JAMES ROARED CHARLUS SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DATING A MUGGLEBORN DOES MEAN THAT THEY ARE NOT A RISK TO MAGICAL WORLD ROARED CHARLUS. **He is right son said Hardwin, I do not know where you got these ideas from and muggle loving from but it was not from me or your mother. Blame Sirius for that, he put all of these ideas inside of James head and got him to thinking and acting like this said Jasmine. James I will tell you 1 last time if you do not get these ideas out of your head I will personally disown you from the house of Potter yelled Charlus. He said down and was pissed, you know I'm the only male Potter of my generation so you cannot disown me, your wrong we are in front of a Potter of your generation in front of use. I apologize for that outburst from my grandson when he went to Hogwarts he did a total 360 and came home with ideas of living with muggles and what not. You probably can look at Albus Dumbledore he is a good man but he wants use to mix too much with the muggle world. I believe you are right I can't tell you how many times me and him have had disagreements over the curriculum at Hogwarts.

King Hadrian said Jasmine I was wondering why do your elves look like real people, that's because those you seen so far are the originals elves before they were cursed to like a house elf, it was done by Violet Gamp because a elf had killed her sister. Now Lady Potter is it a way you can get in touch with your brother lord Arcturus and your brother madam Potter Lord Abraxas. I can do that they both said, next week I will be meeting with heads of America,Russia,Geremy,All of Africa,India,Spain,Australia and South America to get their support, I know the british will sing to Dumbledore's tune. You should meet with some of the other old families of Britain like Rowle, Kingston, Prewett, Spinks, Gaunt, Fawley, Gamp,Rosier,Travers,Bones,Abbott,Greengrass,Davis,Davenport,Flint,Carrow,Yaxley,Brown,Crouch,Goyle,Longbottom,Mckinnon,Parkinson,Boot,McMillian,Selwyn,Smith and Sayre. Thank you I will reach out those families, mr. Potter why are you so against having a completely magical world. You are doing nothing but suppressing the muggleborns by having them leave their families to come into our world. No I'm saving our world, do you know how many times a year our world is exposed, James shook his head no on average of about 25,000,000 times in 1 year. James and everybody else was truly shocked by this, the obliviators have been working overtime to keep use from being exposed.70% of these are coming from the UK, muggleborns wanting to show their magic being used at home to their friends and family.

That's why I will be volunteering my nation to foster these muggleborn children, James did not say anything but Harry could he finally understands why he is doing Potter Have Gringotts since you anything as of yet, I receive something today but I put it off until after this meeting. Well how about I show you want it is that they mailed to you said Harry.

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT HOUSE OF POTTER**

**KING HADRIAN JAMESON POTTER SON OF KING JAMESON WILLIAM POTTER & QUEEN DALIA HOLLY POTTER NEE BAYER IS CONTRACTED TO JASMINE ADARA POTTER DAUGHTER OF HADRIAN CHARLUS POTTER & ADARA LOTUS POTTER NEE MALFOY**

**1) THE BRITISH BRANCH WILL HAVE TO NAME THE SECOND SON BETWEEN THIS UNION AS HER FATHER'S HEIR**

**2) ****THE SON & DAUGHTER IN QUESTION SHOULD JOIN THE 2 BRANCHES FOR ALL TIMES**

**3) ALL OF THEIR CHILDREN WILL BE SCHOOLED ON POTTER ISLE FOR THEIR EDUCATION  
**

**4) THE MARRIAGE WILL TAKE PLACE 3 WEEKS AFTER THE ACTIVATION OF THIS CONTRACT WITH A PREGNANCY FOLLOWING A MONTH LATER**

**SIGNED KING JULIUS HENRY POTTER & LORD MICHAEL WINSTON POTTER **

**WITTINESS****(S) QUEEN AGATA LAUREN POTTER NEE DECLOUR & LADY HELEN EMMA POTTER NEE LONGBOTTOM 822 A.D.**

They are all shocked by what they have just read, Jasmine and James more so, I will be the future Queen of a nation or in James's mine I will never be lord Potter. I take it there's no way out, no signed in blood magic for this 1 and the other 1's, who else are you betrothed too asked Charlus. I'm contracted to Severa Snape, Rachel Lupin, Sienna and Narcissa Black,Alice Nott,Marlene Mckinnon and Lucelle Malfoy. Severa, Rachel, Lucelle, Alice and Marlene are all good friends of mine while Sienna and Narcissa are cousins of mine said I will have to set up meetings with them and their head of houses along with their 1 more thing I wanted to to know is about the Hogwarts curriculum, what is it like and can it be improved asked Hadrian. Well the core subjects are charms,potions,dada,history,transfiguration,herbology,flying(1st only) and astronomy, in our 4th year we are able to take runes,comc,arithmancy,muggle studies and divination said James and Jasmine. I see well here in Potter Isle we also take runes,comc and arithmancy as 1st years as part of our core classes. In 3rd year our electives are magical theory,difference between light and dark arts,foreign languages, muggle subjects like math,science,history, teach your students about muggle subjects asked James, yes we do a lot of muggle things like TVS, telephones, cars, trains and space ships come from here actually. Wait spaceships asked Hardwin,yes we have space ports and space ships here and I have personally been to other planets.

What are the other planets like asked Adara, well all other life is human like and all of the planets I have been to are magical except that there is no hiding because the whole worlds are magical. I have traded magical and scientific discoveries with them and they have done the same for me with technology. They were all shocked that he has been off planet before and there is life out there in the universe. You know Lord Charlus had something happen to me you would have been the next King of Potter Isle he said to the shock of 's why I decided to get to know the british branch of the family and bring them back into the fold, it's been over 800 years since we last connected with each other. I had a younger brother but we had an argument so he and his girlfriend decided to leave for america and I have not heard anything since then. What was the argument about asked Dorea our parents were killed by muggles while visiting their world for the first time, they wanted to go the what they call a carnival. When I became King I made travel to the muggle world restricted to business only, Joshua wanted to open our lands up to the muggles and exposed use. We got into a argument and he and his girlfriend Olivia Winters left to america and I have not heard from him all know what it is like to lose someone 10 years ago Charlus's father Richard and his mother Adele was killed by the last of Grindelwald our 2 branches of the families will be forever bonded thru marriage there are certain family secrets that I will tell you that you must keep to yourselves.

They all look to each other and swore a unbreakable vow between each other, now the reasons I have make you swear secrecy is because these secrets if they get out can destroy the entire magical world. First is that we have a portal that can take you to different worlds, they were gaping with their mouths open. So far I traveled to 3 different worlds, 1 ruled by apes who enslaved humans, I help the humans take back their world from the apes. Another I went to was a world that had no wizarding world but a wiccan world, where wiccans blend in with the muggles around use. The last world I visited was a world that was ruled by elemental nations where they was having a war for 100 you travel to more asked James, yeah I can but those are the 1's I have been to so far and I do plan to go to more worlds and I will take you with me said Harry. My last secret is that I have 7 magical balls that can summon a dragon who we grant you any 5 wishes you want. Now this was not quite sure, I can see doubt that is why I will summon him and you all will 5 wishes to make.

Scene Change Front lawn of Potter Palace

draig dewch allan a chaniatáu fy nymuniadau i welsh(draig come forth and grant me my wishes). The sky darken and a magical surge comes out of the balls and a dragon appears, he who summons me will be given 5 wishes speak now said the dragon. Does anybody have any wishes he asked, I do said Adara I want my brother to treat my niece better said Adara, your wish had been granted. I have 1 said Hardwin I want my son and his friends to act more responsible like we raised him to be, your wish has been granted. I want the purebloods and halfbloods to stopped having squibs in their family lines said Dorea, your wish has been granted.I want every great house to have a male heir of the heir so these lines will not go to extinction, your wish has been granted. You have 1 wish left, then Jasmine spoke up I want families to stop disowning people because of the Hogwarts houses they are in, your wish has been granted. And the draig leaves and dragon balls turn to stone and falls down waiting for next time they can be used. Well Hadrian it's about time we leave until your meeting with the other families said Charlus, how about the ladies come back tomorrow, we have a wedding to plan and have said Harry. That will be fine said Charlus as they all took out their portkeys and went home. Harry goes into his room and gets change before dinner when winky came in, here are the results of your lineage test you asked for said winky thank you he said, hey winky called Harry yes, how about a quick fixed he said as he kisses her.

Lemon scene

Master I'm still sore from last night, well just suck my d*** says Harry, alright as she gets on her knees and pulls his pants down. She takes out his d*** and licks the head, damn Winky please don't play around he said before she takes all of him inside of her mouth. Damn girls suck me like you did yesterday, she smirks and takes all of him down with no gag reflex, fuck yes he says as she deepthroats him all the way. Damn these elves will be the death of me 1 day says Harry, yes Winky that it and he shoots a load inside of her mouth and she swallows all of it. Harry give till tonight and I will be ready for you, Ok he says as she gets up to leave the room not before she kisses his dick 1 last time. Damn that was good he says as he gets his lineage test he took while at Gringotts.

Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter

Date of Birth: July 31st. 1950

Mother: Dalia Holly Potter nee Bayer

Father: James William Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Grandparents: Paternal William Michael Potter + Heather Hope Potter nee Ponte

Maternal Anthony Mitchell Bayer + Ella Sarah Bayer nee Lestrange

Hereditas directus of:

King Of Potter Isle

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Bayer Potter Isle and Austrian branches

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House Royal of Roland of Britain

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Ponte Austrian and Potter Isle branches

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor Of Britain

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw of Britain

The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin of Britain

The Most Noble and Most Ancient Royal House of Potter(contestable) of Britain

Reviews

Harry Ki power level is that of Goku in his ssj4 form

Harry's lineage was turned around by the angel of destiny


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

The meeting with lords Black and Malfoy were better than I ever could have hoped for, they will offer

support when i bring forth this bill to the also talked with them about the contracts with their houses,

they already spoken to their daughter and granddaughter about it. He told them he will let them pick

their own ladyship's they want since Jasmine will be the Queen on Potter Isle decided the wedding will

be in the winter for Lucelle for the winter solstice and Sienna in the time spring equinox, meeting with

the Lupins went ok in the end,when he told them that he can cure their son they were overcome with

joy and Rachel kissed him but blush when she realize what she did. It was decided that she will take on

the ladyship of Roland household and their second son will be a potter. The Notts was a hard egg to

crack, they wanted to sell their daughter to a dark house and with her being a Gryffindor did not help

any and her also being in love with a Gryffindor did not help matters also,but after our talk everything

was fine,he offered to make her lady of the house of wedding for him and Jasmine will be next week

here in Potter Isle,he decided that she will be crown Queen on the same day,he goes to his room and

finds Winky there with no clothes on and with a sexily grin on her face beckoning him in.

Lemon warning

She is dressed in a see thru robe, damn you know how to work that body of yours says Harry as she

unhooks her bra and shows off her C-cup,this will be have to be the last time we have sex you are

getting married.I know Winky this will be our last time she says as she pulls down her panties to show

her hairless p****.He finishes taking off all of his clothes as she hops on him and kisses him,damn I will

miss this p****.I know you will,he says as he sucks on her titties while fingering her p****,yes Harry

more she says as he continues to suck on her stops and turns her over before entering her

from behind,ohhh moans moves in and out of her p****,yes Harry that's it fuck me

harder till I can't walk anymore she I will miss this but I have a contract to fulfill and

Jasmine looks really good especially in those clothes she had on, he moans as he cums inside of

her and he pulls out of her and kisses I will always remember our times together he says and she

shakes her head ok.

**Scene Change Harry and Jasmine's Wedding**

Harry and his groomsmen are waiting along Jasmine's bridesmaids when starts and Charlus comes

down the aisle.

**If tomorrow is judgment day**

**And I'm standing on the front line**

**And the Lord asks me what I did with my life**

**I will say I spent it with you**

**If I wake up in World War III**

**I see destruction and poverty**

**And I feel like I want to go home**

**It's okay if you're coming with me**

She looks like a angel coming down the aisle in all white dress that is hugging her curves and highlight

her face features.

**Cause your love is my love**

**And my love is your love**

**It would take an eternity to break us**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

**'Cause your love is my love**

**And my love is your love**

**It would take an eternity to break us**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

**If I lose my fame and fortune (really don't matter)**

**And I'm homeless on the street (on the street Lord)**

**And I'm sleeping in Grand Central Station (okay)**

**It's okay if you're sleeping with me**

**As the years they pass us by (the years, the years, the years, the years, the years)**

**We stay young through each other's eyes (each other's eyes)**

**And no matter how old we get**

**It's okay as long as I got you baby**

**Cause your love is my love**

**And my love is your love**

**It would take an eternity to break us**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

**'Cause your love is my love**

**And my love is your love**

**It would take an eternity to break us**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

She smiles at him while he smiles back at her while Charlus also has a smile on his face leading her

down the aisle

**If I should die this very day (very very very day)**

**Don't cry (don't cry), 'cause on Earth we weren't meant to stay**

**And no matter what the people say (really don't matter)**

**I'll be waiting for you after the judgment day**

**'Cause your love is my love  
**

**And my love is your love  
**

**It would take an eternity to break us  
**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us  
**

**'Cause your love is my love  
**

**And my love is your love  
**

**It would take an eternity to break us  
**

**And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us**

They get to the end of the aisle and she takes Harry's hand,you look very beautiful says Harry to

Jasmine thank you my king she said teasing and Ladies, women and gentlemen,' the High Priest began.

We are gathered here today to witness the holy union between Hadrian, King of Potter Isle and Jasmine

daughter of Charlus Duke of Polariesburg.

The first handfasting, which will bind Hadrian and Jasmine for a year and a day, is a sacred ritual, one

that our ancestors have used since magic roamed freely, and one that our descendants will

continue to use until the end of days.

Repeat after me,' the High Priest instructed. 'I , Hadrian Jameson Potter

'I, Hadrian Jameson Potter

'I, Jasmine Adara Potter

'I, Jasmine Adara Potter

And so, with this cord, I do bind Hadrian and Jasmine in holy matrimony for a year and a day, when they

will make the sacred vows to be bonded in holy union for as long as they both shall live,' the High

Priest continued. 'With magic, the universe and the Gods as my witness, so mote it be

So mote it be,' Harry and Jasmine echoed.

'So mote it be,' the congregation resounded.

The High Priest smiled at them both. 'You may now kiss your bride,' he told Harry.

The High Priest waited until the kiss and the applause died down before he stepped forward, this

time carrying a vibranium box intricately carved with symbols Jasmine knew to be protection runes and

crests belonging to the royal family. He placed the box on the altar and opened it, revealing a

beautiful gold crown, complete with shining drops of emeralds, rubies and diamonds.

He lifted the crown from the box and moved towards the newly wedded pair. 'By the power vested

in me, I now pronounce thee, Jasmine Potter,' he placed the crown gently but firmly on her head,

'Queen of Potter Isle.'

The congregation went wild once more and the High Priest smiled as he announced to the crowd,

'It is my greatest honour to announce to you Hadrian, the King, and Jasmine, the Queen of Potter Isle'

**Scene Change Suite Chamber Lemon Warning ahead**

After the feast,dances and songs together people left around 10:00 that evening,last to leave was her

family who hugged her and wished her made their way to the bed chambers to consummate

the marriage. After freshening up Jasmine comes out in green and white see through lingerie with

curves that go for days a juicy ass and d-cup it's time so we can't put it off any longer says

Jasmine and she just let's her lingerie fall to the floor and crawls on 4 to kisses him hard on his

mouth while sticking her tongue inside of his mouth and he moans to stops grabs his d*** and

jerks it up and down while he plays with her p****.I want to taste you so bad he says and they over in

the 69 position,she takes in her mouth while he starts to lick her core ohhh they moan as he laps

up her p**** while she sucks the life out of his d***,damn I cannot wait till he gets inside of me

thought she cum inside of his mouth,I so sorry I did not know that would happen says

a red Jasmine do not worry about it says Harry I just want to get inside of you he says to

a beet red Jasmine gets on all 4's.I like it from behind she says with a sexy grin,Harry does

not waste any time as he pushes in from the back of her,damn this is the best p**** that I have ever

starts off slow till she begs him for more,damn I love this d*** already this is the best that I

ever have been fucked thought Jasmine.I'am cumin he says to Jasmine,yes put a baby inside of me

she says as he cums inside of her and a gold light engulfs them but they do not notices it.

**End of Lemon**

They both have happy smiles on their faces,that is the best sex I ever have had voiced Jasmine mines

too says have you given any thought as to what our kids names will be asked Harry, yes for a

boy I was thinking Caspian or Charlus and for a girl Lyra or Dorea voiced Jasmine.I like all of those

names says Harry, they talked for a little while before drifting off to sleep. Over the next few weeks she

finds out that she(Jasmine) is pregnant, the whole country was overjoyed, however it seems

like there will always be darkness in the world.A space pod just entered the earth's atmosphere over

Japanese region, I better go check this out.

**Scene Change Kame House island off the Kyoto capital**

Kakarot is that your son, what of it if you will not come I will just have to take your son was the

scene that Harry teleported to on,who are you asks Bulma I'm just a friend says Harry.I suggest you

leave his son alone voiced Harry,Earthling who are you to command me, a person who will harm you

should you not listen to me,he goes to attack harry but is frozen and cannot move,what did you do to me asks

Raditza fearfully, just made sure you will listen to why are you trying to attack your brother

asks Harry,we need him for a job and he refuses to come with mean wiping out other planets

and taking the planet to sell them for the highest bidder,you make me sick.I should kill you right now

and be done with you,he turns to Goku and asks him what shall be done with him live he may

have taken way my son but he is still my brother voiced Goku,you should be grateful that your brother

allowed you to says Vegeta,yes I see you let a weakling human nearly kill be on

earth in a year and will take care of you voiced Vegeta and the line went no they are coming

here to kill everybody on this planet voiced Raditza scared and fearful of much more

powerful are they then you asked Harry, Nappa is 5 more powerful than me with Vegeta 15 more times

powerful than not worry I will take care of them however he turns to Goku I want you and your

son to get training from me said Harry, I will train with you,he turns to Raditza I should not offer

you,but come to along with you little man he says to I will train with you,Goku you should

tell Chichi about this said is no need for that,I have a chamber that will allow you to train

and every second outside of the chamber will be a year about say 6 seconds will equal a 6

years and you will only age if you want to says Harry.I'm in says Goku,me too says Krillin Raditza nods

his head also,hey guys said Yamcha and Tien what going we are about to get some serious

training for a upcoming threat, count me in and me to say's let's go urged Harry hold on to

my arm he voiced Harry and they were all teleported to Potter Isle.

**Scene Change Potter Isle**

After explaining the situation to Jasmine who decided to go inside the chamber with him to train and

have the baby inside of everybody we will be in here for 12 years but it will only be 12 seconds

in real time outside of the chamber, James and his fiance Lily here will be joining use inside of the

chamber along with a priest. Raditza what is everyone's power level

Goku:778

Gohan 132

Krillin 230

Raditza 1200

Tien 600

Yamcha 450

Bulma 20

James 40,000

Lily 25,000

Jasmine 27,900

Harry N/A topped off at 200,000,000,000

They looked at Harry in shock and fear,already everybody by the end of the 12 years your powers will

have been 50X stronger than you are now at least, now let's go he said as they go inside of a room all

white.

**12 years/seconds later**

They all come ofthe chamber totally different people, Jasmine gave birth in there to twins Caspian

Hadrian and Charlus and James/Lily got married and had a little boy Hardwin James Potter.A second

pregnancy happen and Alan Julius Potter was to the royal manage to drive his power level

all the way up to 4,500,000 with the spars with Harry and increased let's see everybody

Power levels now voiced Harry.

Goku 4,500,000 base/super saiyan 225,000,000

Gohan 826,400

Raditza 5,000,000/super saiyan 250,000,000

Krillin 100,000

Tien 450,000

Yamcha 397,000

Bulma 1,000/knowledge of technology

James 50,000,000/Master of Transfiguration/charms/dada

Lily 34,000,000/Master of charms/runes/potions

Jasmine 39,000,000/Master of Charms/potions/dada/history

Caspian born 100,000 now at 11 250,000,000

Charlus born 100,000 now 250,000,000

Hardwin born 100,000 now 250,000,000

Alan born 100,000 now 200,000,000

**End of Time chamber**

Alright guys you all should powerful enough to handle these threats coming to earth voiced Harry,

Raditza what are these golden forms you and Goku have asked Harry?These are the legendary forms

that I was telling you about,these are our super saiyan forms said will have no problem

beating Vegeta and Nappa or even Frieza again and we can break away from the cold is

good,you will no longer be a cold heartless killer and be able to enjoy what life has to offer voiced Harry

everyone we will meet up at that Island we was today as assume at they hit the planet's

you can stay at my place if you want said Bulma and he nods to this and they fly

off together with the others flying off also.

**1 Year later Saiyans Arrive**

Over the past year they all train up spending at least 6 years/seconds a month in the time chamber

getting more results have well paid off

Goku base 25,000,000/super saiyan 1,250,000,000/super saiyan 2 31,250,000,000 aged to 37

Gohan base 6,000,000/super saiyan 300,000,000 aged 16

Raditza base 25,000,000/super saiyan 1,250,000,000/super saiyan 2 31,250,000,000 aged to 45

Krillin 2,000,000

Tien 10,000,000

Yamcha 9,500,000

Bulma 150,000

Lily 200,000,000 aged to 37

Jasmine 310,000,000 aged to 37

James 950,000,000 aged to 37

Caspian 20,000,000,000 aged to 16

Charlus 20,000,000,000 aged to 16

Hardwin 20,000,000,000 aged to 16

Alan 18,000,000,000 aged to 15

Hadrian N/A somewhere close to 50,000,000,000,000,000 aged to 37

They all feel four ki energies land in a field and they all teleport to the location waiting for these saiyans.

Well Nappa looks like a welcoming party has come to greet use voiced Vegeta,let get rid of of them said

Vegeta and Nappa goes for Raditza when he hit in the stomach by him,Nappa your days of pushing me

around are over voiced clutches his stomach in pain and falls, a female goes for Jasmine but is quickly

batted away,Pasley goes for Lily but is knocked out with 1 punch,Vegeta faces Harry I will

give you 1 chance to surrender before I kill you and Vegeta laughed at him, I am a elite warrior why

you are just a weak human,Harry shook his head and fire a beam straight through Vegeta's heart.30

seconds later the the prince of all saiyans was dead,are you all alright asked Harry,yes he heard

all around the battlefield,Raditza do you think that these 4 can change their ways for the better asked

Harry?Nappa and Parsley can once I pull my power around,Celen she is as bad as Vegeta,she will

become a problem for me. I will keep her with me and she will become my concubine Harry voiced

to the me and teleport to my nation said Harry to the others he said before burning

Vegeta body and shrinking their space pods and picking up Nappa and Celen. He then teleported to

Potter Isle.

**Back at Potter Isle**

Harry has gathered the dragon balls,alright Raditza I will be wishing for a new saiyan planet,Goku will

you stay on earth or will you go with Raditza to this new planet.I will stay here on earth this is my home

and I will not leave, fair enough,well Raditza I guess this makes you the new saiyan king then.

Draig dewch allan a chaniatáu fy nymuniadau i welsh(draig come forth and grant me my wishes)

He who summons me I will grant 5 wishes said Draig,can you revive the saiyans Bardock and Gine,his

glow your wished has been granted,Bardock and Gine pop up,Bardock we are alive,can you make

a planet 3X the size of the old planet Vegeta,your wish has been granted,can you make the planet

indestructible,your wish has been granted,can you give me the coordinates to this planet,can you

teleport the saiyans Bardock,Gine,Parsley,Raditza and other saiyans except Gohan and Goku to this new

planet,your wish has been granted,they all disappear. Well let's head home son Goku said as they

teleport out followed by Tien Krillin and should be heading home to James said as him and

Hardwin and Lily go back to Harry I hungry says Jasmine

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

I will be changing my noble rank page


End file.
